


Well Done

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-19
Updated: 2008-12-19
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Well Done

Title: Well Done  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's [special holiday challenge](http://dt-verse.net/slythindor100/calendar.html) #19: Formal Christmas dinner table setting, and [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s Christmas challenge: Yule  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)**eeyore9990**  
Authors Notes: Fluffy fluff.

  
~

Well Done

~

When everyone arrived, Harry relaxed. He hadn’t been sure who would attend, and the fact that everyone came meant a lot.

Once everyone was seated, Harry stood up. “Welcome to our very first Yule dinner,” he said. “It’s been an interesting year.” There was scattered laughter at that. “Draco and I have discovered a lot about each other.”

“Potter!” Draco’s face was flaming, and Harry grinned.

“Not the least of which is that we’ve wonderful friends and family. So, a toast.”

Everyone raised their glasses.

“Happy Yule!”

Draco pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek amidst applause. “Well done,” he whispered.

~


End file.
